List of Númenóreans
In J. R. R. Tolkien's legendarium, the Númenóreans are the inhabitants of the island of Númenor. The following is a list of Númenóreans named in Tolkien's works, other than the rulers, who are described at Rulers of Númenor. See also the culture of Númenor. A * Almarian was the wife of Tar-Meneldur, fifth King of Númenor, and mother of Ailinel, Almiel, and Aldarion (the father of Ancalimë). Almarian's father was Vëantur, the Captain of the King's Ships under Tar-Elendil. He was a famous mariner and was the first Númenórean to reach Middle-earth, reaching the Grey Havens and befriending Gil-galad. Almarian's son Aldarion learned much about ships and the sea from his grandfather. Almarian also approved of Erendis and wanted her son to marry her. She lived during the Second Age in Armenelos in Númenor. * Amandil * Anárion * Axantur (b. S.A. 395) was the youngest child of Nolondil. Axantur had three children: Lindissë, daughter (b. S.A. 551); Ardamir, son (b. S.A. 562); Cemendur, son (b. S.A. 575). B * Beregar of the House of Bëor, the father of Erendis. Called the Sheep-lord. C * Cemendur son of Axantur b. S.A. 575) was the youngest child of Axantur. Cemendur had two children: Írildë, daughter (b. S.A. 700); Hallatan of Hyarastorni, son (b. S.A. 711). * Ciryatur which is Sindarin for Ship-Lord, was an admiral in the Númenórean navy sent by Tar-Minastir in S.A. 1700 to aid Gil-galad against the armies of Sauron. In the War of the Elves and Sauron in the Second Age, the Dark Lord's forces overran the lands of Eriador, and Sauron threatened to conquer all of Middle-earth. High King Gil-galad sent to Númenor for help, and Tar-Minastir responded by sending an immense fleet to the aid of the Elves. The Númenórean fleet was led by the great admiral Ciryatur, who cunningly divided his forces, sending some into the south while his main fleet landed in Lindon. Ciryatur's Númenórean warriors proved more than equal to Sauron's armies, and forced them southwards out of Eriador. At the decisive Battle of the Gwathló, Sauron was trapped between the two Númenórean armies, and almost captured. Though he escaped in the end and returned to Mordor, he swore vengeance on the victorious Númenóreans. More than 1,600 years later, he accomplished his aim and Númenor was destroyed, so that Ciryatur's great victory can be seen as the first seed of the Downfall of his home. E * Eärendur son of Tar-Amandil: (b. S.A. 361), the younger son of Tar-Amandil, King of Númenor. He had a son Caliondo, who in turn had a son, Malantur. Malantur was apparently a possible heir to Tar-Aldarion, his cousin, but the law was changed so Aldarion's daughter Ancalimë would be the heir. * Eärendur of Andúnië: The fifteenth to hold the title of Lord of Andúnië, he lived during the time of King Ar-Sakalthôr. He is mentioned in the histories of the Second Age as the brother of Lindórië, who was the grandmother of the wise King Tar-Palantir. As Lord of Andúnië, Eärendur was also the ancestor of the Kings of the Dúnedain in Middle-earth: Aragorn was his direct descendant through no less than forty-four generations. * Elatan of Andúnië: Lord of Andúnië, husband of Silmariën, probably a direct-male descendant of Elros. * Elendil * Erendis G * Gimilkhâd was the younger son of Ar-Gimilzôr and father of Ar-Pharazôn. A strong, harsh man, he led the King's Men during the reign of his brother Tar-Palantir. H * Hallacar (S.A. 852–1211) was the youngest child of Hallatan, Husband of Tar-Ancalimë and father of: Tar-Anárion, son (S.A. 852–1098) He is mentioned in the story of Aldarion and Erendis, published in Unfinished Tales. * Hallatan of Hyarastorni (b. S.A. 711) was the youngest child of Cemendur son of Axantur. Hallatan had two children: Nessanië, daughter (b. S.A. 840); Hallacar, son (b. S.A. 852) and husband of Tar-Ancalimë. * Henderch a mariner and companion of Aldarion from the Westlands. I * Îbal son of Ulbar, eager to be a mariner like his father. * Isildur * Isilmo was the younger brother of Queen Tar-Telperiën. Tar-Telperiën refused to wed and had no children. Tar-Telperiën was succeeded by Isilmo's son Tar-Minastir, presumably because Isilmo was already dead or too old to take the throne. Some fans have speculated that Isilmo might instead have received one of the Nine Rings and through it become the Lord of the Nazgûl. This would be theoretically possible, as Sauron captured the Rings about thirty-four years before Tar-Telperiën's death, at which time Isilmo might still have been alive. However, had Isilmo received a Great Ring it would have stopped his ageing, allowing him to outlive his sister and become King of Númenor rather than the position falling to his son. M * Malantur lived on the island of Númenor in the Second Age. He was Tar-Aldarion's heir presumptive according to Númenórean Strict Agnatic Primogeniture (were Aldarion to die without leaving a son, prior to Númenor's Law of Succession changes, he would have been the most senior direct descendant of Elros Tar-Minyatur, regardless of who would actually succeed Aldarion). However, the changes to the law made by Aldarion left Malantur and his line with little hope of ascending the throne, since whatever the formulation of the law, there would be closer female or female-descended heirs to Aldarion and Ancalimë. They never reached the throne (though it is conceivable that some women in the line might have married Kings); there is a fair case for saying that they were the senior direct descendants, since the heir of Tar-Ancalimë was fathered by a junior member of the family (Hallacar). N * Nolondil (b. S.A. 222) was the youngest child of Vardamir Nólimon. Nolondil had three children: Yávien (b. S.A. 371), daughter; Oromendil (b. S.A. 382), son; Axantur (b. S.A. 395), son. * Númendil was a Lord of Andúnië, succeeding his father upon his death. Little is known about him, though it can be assumed that he was a member of the Royal Council and an important Lord of Númenor. His grandfather was Eärendur, the fifteenth Lord of Andúnië. He was probably the father of Amandil. * Núneth the mother of Erendis. S * Soronto was a nobleman of the royal lineage of Númenor, the grandson of Tar-Meneldur and son of Ailinel, a sister of Tar-Aldarion. He lived during the later years of the first millennium of the Second Age. His father was Orchaldor, a descendant of the House of Hador. Soronto's name apparently means 'Eagle' or 'Eagle-friend'. Before the change in Númenor's law that turned the order of succession into cognatic primogeniture, Soronto may have been heir presumptive to the throne. Tolkien intended to write a story about Tar-Aldarion's daughter Tar-Ancalimë and her cousin Soronto, and how she married only to take away Soronto's chances at the throne. However this narrative never got further than a few notes which are gathered in Unfinished Tales. U * Ulbar a mariner and companion of Aldarion from Emerië. Father of Îbal. V * Valandil of Andúnië founded the line of the Lords of Andúnië in the western region of Andustar on Númenor. Valandil's father was Elatan of Andúnië, and his mother was Silmariën, the eldest child of Tar-Elendil of Númenor. The laws of Númenor at that time would not allow Silmariën to rule as queen, so Valandil and subsequent Lords of Andúnië were not in line for royal succession. By the end of the Second Age, however, Valandil's descendants would become kings in Middle-earth, beginning with Elendil, the last Lord of Andúnië and first Dúnedain King of Gondor. Valandil is also the name of the youngest son of Isildur and the grandson of Elendil who eventually became King of Arnor. * Valandil of Arnor son of Isildur. * Vëantur was the father of Almarian and a famous mariner of Númenor during the Second Age. He was Captain of the King's Ships under Tar-Elendil. He was the first Númenórean to reach Middle-earth, reaching the Grey Havens in his ship Entulessë ("Return" in Quenya) in the year 600 of the Second Age. There he befriended the shipwright elf Círdan and the Elf King Gil-galad. An alliance with the Men of Númenor and the Elves of Lindon was formed. He taught his grandson Aldarion much about ships and the sea. When Aldarion was 25 years old (S.A. 725), he took him on his first voyage to Middle-earth. Y * Yávien (b. S.A. 371) was the oldest child and daughter of Nolondil, younger brother of Tar-Amandil. She had two brothers, Oromendil and Axantur. The prefix yáv means fruit, so Yávien was probably named after Yavanna. In earlier versions Yávien was called Yávië. Z * Zamîn an old country-woman who helped raise Ancalimë. Category:Númenóreans Númenóreans